


The Chat

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Built trust, Love, M/M, Past, Talking, The lodge, Verbal Abuse, mention of self harming, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trail is over and Gordon has gone to prison. Robert is hoping him and Aaron can give their relationship a go but Aaron insists they talk about everything that has happened between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chat

 

The sun sleepily rises in the early morning sky. Aaron watches it go up, he hadn't slept much the night before. He was thinking about Robert. It feels like years since Aaron has been unable to sleep due to his thoughts about Robert. It is nice not to be thinking about the trail the week before but this felt almost worse. Like he was battling with his feelings.

Aaron hasn't seen Robert since Monday, it is now Friday. It feels really weird not seeing him, even at work he had been either working with just Adam or not there at all. Aaron couldn't help thinking he was avoiding him. Was it something he said, something he did or maybe didn't do? It was really confusing.

They had been close during the trail, really close. Robert even held his hand while they were waiting for the verdict so why wasn't Robert talking to him or trying to talk to him? Was it all about pity? Was Robert just there because he felt he had to?

 

 

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. Glancing at the clock he realises it's only 5:41, why would someone be knocking at his time? He got up off the chair, next to his window, and headed down stairs to the door. The knock sounded again just before he opens the door. To his suprise it's Robert, his hair scruffy, a thin white t-shirt on and some black joggers, he looks freezing.

"You do know it's early spring right?" Aaron jokes glancing at the white t-shirt, admiring how in clung close to his body.

"No, I thought it was summer," Robert says sarcastically 

"What ya doing here anyway?" Aaron says leaning against the door frame, "At quarter to six in the morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Did I wake ya?" Robert says looking at Aaron's clothes he was still wearing from the day before

"No, not really. I've not slept at all," Aaron says walking inside followed by Robert, who was shivering with cold now, "ya look like ya need a coffee."

"Yeah, thanks. Why couldn't ya sleep? It wasn't the trai-" Robert says but is cut short by Aaron's objection 

"No, it was you actually," Aaron admits his back to Robert as he makes the drink for him.

"Me?" Robert says confused

"Oh, come on Robert. It doesn't take a genius to see that you've been avoiding me," Aaron says watching Robert carefully, shaking his head when Robert looks down, "so I'm right then? Why the hell are ya here Robert."

"To apologise," Robert says looking up at Aaron from where he is sat

"You couldn't do that this afternoon? What is wrong Robert, I thought we were friends or something more but you've just given up on that, haven't ya? What is it? You've realised you don't want me or did you just say that out of pity?" Aaron says looking Robert straight in the eyes as he says this.

"No, Aaron. God no. I've been avoiding you yes but not because of that. I've never stopped caring about you but-" Robert says pausing 

"But?" Aaron prompts

"-every time I see ya, I think of what he did to ya, what I did," Robert admits leaving Aaron shocked, "I can't deal with it, we jumped from hating each other to pretty much best friends and it was because of what you told me not me gaining ya trust or paying for what I did. It was a sudden change."

"You've gained my trust twice over. You were there for me, when nobody else was. You saw my pain when nobody else did. You stood by me though everything, when I tried to push you away you wouldn't go. If that isn't someone ya can trust I shouldn't trust anyone," Aaron says sitting next to Robert.

"Did ya trust me, before-before Katie's death?" Robert asks shocking Aaron.

"I-I don't know, I guess I never thought about it, you don't need trust in an affair," Aaron says looking down, "But I did just before the whole Paddy stuff. I would have trusted ya with my life but-"

"I didn't mean for Paddy to get hurt, you know that right? I promise ya, I wouldn't have let him get hurt,"Robert says honestly 

"What about the lodge then? Would ya have killed me?" Aaron asks suddenly 

"No, God no. I would have more likely shot myself then you. Like ya saw, I couldn't do it, I loved ya to the moon and back, still do. I couldn't let ya go to the police though," Robert says tears rimming his eyes.

"Do you know how aposulutly petrified I was? You left me in a pitch dark room, tied to a radiation with a gag in my mouth. I couldn't even breath properly, Robert," Aaron says a stray tear streaming down his cheek, "Then ya came back and you were the normal Robert I knew, you were talking like ya always do. Like I wasn't even tied to that radiator-"

"Aaron, don't," Robert intrupted tears escaping from his eyes

"No, ya have to here this. You were talking like ya would is we just met randomly in the village, then ya started blaming me for everything. Ya had admitted to kill- pushing Katie, I was scared of ya, like you were a completely different person, not the person I fell in love with. Then I said something about my past saying it was hard for me to come out," Aaron says pausing for a few seconds

"I said it was just teenage angst didn't I. All along you were talking about what he did to you," Robert says resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, then ya...got the gun," Aaron says watching Robert wince at the memory, "I was so scared at first but then I thought. What else can I lose? I'd killed Jackson, covered up Katie's death, put my mum though hell, been hurt by everyone I cared about. So what did I have to lose?"

"Aaron, I'm so sorry," Robert says tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"At that last moment, I thought you were going to pull the trigger, you know you were the only person on my mind. But I didn't hate ya, I felt disgusting that I brought ya to that," Aaron admits wiping his eye with his sleeve.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine all mine," Robert tries his head aching from the amount of tears he had realised.

"But it wasn't don't ya see what I thought. Everone in my life had hurt me one way or the other. Either....physically or verbally. So what was I supposed to think, it was a coincidence that people kept on hurting me," Aaron admits wiping his hand down his wet face, "Ya know, I've wished you had shot me so much, these last few weeks. Then he couldn't hurt me again."

"Aaron, don't say that. I don't know what I would do without ya," Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's knee only for it to be shaken off

"Then there was the scrapyard, you shouted abuses about everything that happened in my life. Yeah,maybe-maybe it was the truth but it was the cold hard truth but I guess we're even for that now," Aaron says standing up.

"What do ya mean we're even?" Robert asks confused 

"You lost everything. I broke Chrissie's heart just to get back at ya. I forced you to come out and that-that is unforgivable and I'm so sorry," Aaron says leaning against the wall tears streaming down his cheeks like a river.

"You don't need to be sorry, I treated ya like dirt, hurt ya so much. I deserved everything I go and much, much more," Robert says looking Aaron in the eyes, his ocean blue eyes piecing, "but what I said, that was unforgivable, I even mocked ya on-"

"How I can't kill my self or my self harming," Aaron finishes for him, "You pretty much told me that I should be in prison so I can top myself."

"No, Aaron, no. I didn't mean any of that-" Robert starts.

"I was close ya know? To topping myself when I went to prison," Aaron admits.

"You what?" Robert says is shock standing I suddenly, making Aaron flinch slightly, "sorry."

"If ya hadn't got me out when ya did, I'd no doubt be dead now," Aaron says honestly looking down

"A-Aaron, please don't tell me ya, tried," Robert pleads fearful that he had left Aaron in prison until he found out the truth.

"Not tried but I had planned what I was going to do and when," Aaron admits sliding down the wall to floor

"W-when were ya planning to do it?" Robert struggles to ask

"The next day, after I was realised," Aaron informs, "you were a bit to early, mate. Ya could have been rid of me for good."

"Don't say that, I don't actually know what I would have done if I'd found out you'd t-topped yourself," Robert says tears rolling down his cheeks

 

 

"Let's look to the future yeah? What next?" Aaron says trying to lighten the mood up

"Well I'm gonna drink this cold coffee don't know about you," Robert jokes taking a sip of the dark liquid

"No, I mean with us. What now?" Aaron says standing up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Robert says smirking slightly, "no rush though. I'll wait till the day I die if I have to."

"What if I die before you? How would that work?" Aaron says shaking his head.

"Wait, I doubt you'll die first. I'm six years older then ya," Robert says not liking the thought of Aaron dying before him.

"Yeah and I'm more messed up and hate myself so.....ya never know," Aaron says sadly

"Don't say that, Aaron, please," Robert says sadly looking into his cup of coffee

"Sorry. How did we get from the past to when we die," Aaron says trying his best to lighten the mood 

"God knows," Robert answers smirking a bit.

"I think we should give this a go ya know, as a couple," Aaron says looking into Robert's eyes and stepping closer

"You sure," Robert checks scared to push Aaron to far

"I'm not going to break, Robert. No matter how broken I am," Aaron says their faces close but not touching 

"Your not broken," Robert whispers leaning in to kiss Aaron, the amazing familiarity rushed though him as he smiles into the passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Victoria comments coming into the room smiling merrily as the two jump apart

"Vic, why are you here?" Robert asks, looking at his sister before glancing at Aaron, who was blushing with a faint grin on his face.

"Thought I'd come in early," Victoria answers smirking at the two men, "well carry on."

"Kind of ruined the moment, Vic, got a thing about timing things wrong haven't ya?" Robert say faking annoyance 

"Oh and Aaron, Liv is here," Victoria giggles as Liv walked in

"Do you know how gross it is to see ya brother kissing someone?" Liv comments grinning.

 "Shouldn't go watching people kiss then," Robert says shake his head.

"Shut up, Robert," Liv remarks smirking

"Yeah, shut up Robert," Aaron repeats patting him on the back.

"Wow, I'm being teamed up on by the Livesy siblings. Vic come and help me out," Robert says smiling brightly

"I'm on there team, sorry Rob," Victoria says laughing 

"Brilliant," Robert says laughing as Aaron starts to tickle him.


End file.
